The invention relates to a system for controlling vehicle-movement dynamics, which operates by means of the braking system and the drive train of a vehicle in order to prevent lateral breakaway of the vehicle.
A system for controlling vehicle-movement dynamics improves driving safety substantially beyond the advantages of the anti-lock braking system (ABS), which prevents locking of the wheels during braking, and of the drive-slip control, which prevents spinning of driven wheels, since it actively supports the driver in situations which are critical in respect of transverse dynamics. As is known, vehicle-movement dynamics control operates in braking systems in order actively to restore the driving stability, in the case of understeering or oversteering vehicle handling, through braking of individual wheels performed independently of the driver. Thus, active braking is performed on the rear wheel on the inside of the bend in the case of understeer, and on the front wheel on the outside of the bend in the case of oversteer. It is also known that the vehicle-movement dynamics control acts on the drive train in this context in order to reduce the drive moment, and drive slip, on the driven wheels through withdrawal of the engine torque if it is necessary to counteract understeer in the case of front-wheel drive vehicles or oversteer in the case of rear-wheel drive vehicles.